


Secrets of Heaven

by acrosstheinternet



Series: All Together Now [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Flashbacks, Heaven, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrosstheinternet/pseuds/acrosstheinternet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Proof again that angels are dicks. Also why Castiel is afraid of archangels.</p><p> </p><p>NOT MY GIF OR IMAGE.</p><p>WARNING: LANGUAGE AND VIOLENT BEHAVIOR</p>
    </blockquote>





	Secrets of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Proof again that angels are dicks. Also why Castiel is afraid of archangels.
> 
>  
> 
> NOT MY GIF OR IMAGE.
> 
> WARNING: LANGUAGE AND VIOLENT BEHAVIOR

All Together Now

Part 4

 

 

 

 

 

            Dean just stared at the archangel. "Forget him?" His eyebrows raised. _" **Really?** That's the reason you came?_   To tell me not to forget my little brother? Have you missed the past thirty years? My job has **_always_** been to watch over my brothers. I've sacrificed everything for Sam and I'm willing to do the same for Adam. So I know you didn't just come here to 'tell your story' and tell me to watch over him. You're lying. Adam has nothing to do with this. What the hell do you want, you cunt?" Michael stared back at him.

 

"Forgiveness."

 

            "So, you come here for forgiveness.. by wearing my son?" Dean huffed. "Wait, Dean. Let's hear him out. Whatever an archangel has to apologize for must be huge." Sam grinned. Dean grinned back. "So big that Daddy probably couldn't forgive him." "My Father could not forgive me because this is not a debt I owe to him." Michael said uncomfortably. "I ask for forgiveness for the apocalypse, for the time in the Cage, for Ben. I have realized what my brother, Metatron, has done. He is locked away, but like my brother Lucifer, his mark is still upon us. I know that you have forgiven the traitor, Gadreel. I wish to help you in whatever you need me. I wish to be a part of this bunker." "Yeah, well, I desire you to GO TO HELL!" Dean snarled. His nose flared with anger. "Dean!" "Sam! He deserves to go back!" "I need to talk to you!" "Michael, may I talk in private with my brother, please?"

 

            Michael released his power off of them and they went inside to talk. Once they were inside, Dean pulled Sam aside. He had a crazed look about him. "Look, he might be useful.." Dean quickly turned to stare at him."Sam, are you kidding me? **_Really?_** He wanted to kill us!" "Yeah, so? So did Cas and Gadreel." Dean and Sam just stared at each other. "Sammy, are you crazy?! He wanted the apocalypse! He's possessing Ben! My son! **_Your nephew!_ ** " That surprisingly cut Sam deep. He swallowed hard. "Look, Dean. I know we can't trust him. But with Heaven's power diminished, the Cage is going to open and we're going to have bigger problems on our hands." Dean sighed. "Sammy," "I know, Dean. Ben. It-it isn't right. I don't like it anymore than you do. Ben shouldn't be involved in any of this. We'll figure something out. Let's find Cas and see what he thinks."

            Despite being an angel again, Castiel was still stuck to his human ways. Whenever there was a big storm at the bunker, he would hide in the kitchen's walk-in pantry. Dean would always joke about angels being afraid of a little thunder and lightning. Then Cas would point out that Heaven never had storms. And when Dean and Sam went to ask for his opinion on the matter, they found the angel in a fetal position in the pantry. "Cas? Cas, are you okay?" "My physical being is alright. My emotional is, well, not so much." Cas shook. "Cas, why are you so scared of the archangels?" Cas looked up in fear.

 

_"Cassie, Cassie, he is all alone. Cassie, Cassie, let's hear him moan." Michael and Lucifer chanted. Castiel was sitting all by himself when he heard his brothers approaching. He got up to leave, but Lucifer was faster. "Hi, Castiel," he grinned darkly. "Hi, Lucifer," Cas stared at the ground. For the first few years, all they did was tease him and use him as toy. But the older they got, the angrier Lucifer became. "Lucifer, please. You’re mad at Dad, not me! LUCIFER, PLEASE!” Whenever their Father and Lucifer argued, he took it out on Cas. Castiel's real safe haven was Gabriel. But no number of Gabriel's "It's okay, Cassie" speeches could fully heal the scars from his older brothers._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "We have conditions, asshat." Dean and Sam stood outside the door to the bunker with their hands across the chests. "Name them." "First, you have to find a new vessel. And when you get a new vessel, I want you to clear Ben's mind of you and everything about this. I want him to go back to the way he was - I had Cas clear his mind for a reason. Secondly, you must be fully loyal to everyone in this bunker. You must not trade sides whenever it's convenient. Thirdly, you must follow orders when they are given. No hesitation. And last but not least, you are to help with every battle and hunt we encounter." Cas was hiding behind Dean. He peered over his shoulder and made eye contact with his brother. "Hello, brother." Cas's eyes grew big and he vanished.

 

            Dean stared at Michael. "Also, what the hell did you do to him?" Michael looked away. "Do you not think our relationship and past should stay ours?" Sam smirked. "If you're gonna live in this bunker, every secret you have will be revealed. Might as well do it on your own terms." Michael shifted uncomfortably. "What I did, what **_he_** did, there is no amount of forgiveness. I do not wish Castiel to forgive me because I am not worthy of it."

 

            Dean and Sam exchanged looks. Dean's eyebrow raised. "When the Earth was just being started, Heaven had few angels. Angels are created like human babies. They are crafted slowly and carefully. Humans believe that a baby is made in nine months and is born in a few hours. However, that is just your human perception trying to speed the process up. Your months, days, even minutes are longer than you can really perceive. Angels take even longer to craft and each one is given its own special abilities and personality. When Castiel was very created, he was the youngest of us all. Heaven only had twenty angels and of those, I was the oldest. It was myself, Lucifer, Gabriel, and then baby Castiel. Raphael, despite the fact that humans believe it, was not born an archangel. He was appointed to it." Sam looked confused and Dean, well, Dean looked terrified. Michael continued. "Castiel was God's favorite under Lucifer. I even remember when our Father crafted his tiny wings." Michael smiled. "Angels don't receive their wings for awhile after they are created. But he was so excited that he showed everyone regardless of the fact that he had not learned to fly yet. The first angel he told was Gabriel. Lucifer and Gabriel were close like you and Sam, but Gabriel and Castiel were close like Sam and Adam. While Lucifer would have killed his brother for he wanted like he did in the end, Gabriel would have laid his life down for Castiel." Michael sighed. "Growing up, Lucifer and I treated Castiel poorly. We teased him like any older brothers would, but Lucifer, he - he took it too far. He began really hurting Castiel. And Castiel never fought back. He could not for he was so small. He would just beg for it to stop and when it did, he would run to find Gabriel." Michael looked away from the Winchesters. "Then why didn't you stop it?! What? You couldn't take down your brother? Five years ago you were ready to kill him!" Dean snarled. Sam knew how he felt about Cas and for once, Sam didn't think Dean was overreacting about something. "How was I supposed to take him down, Dean? I would be a hypocrite. Lucifer took his anger out on Castiel and I know that there were times that I did too. I never was as violent as he was, but that does not excuse my actions."

            Michael sighed again. "Things got worse when I was to battle Lucifer. That day, Gabriel had taken Castiel on a walk in Heaven and they walked in on the battle. They watched as I cut his wings off. Gabriel crumbled to the floor as Lucifer fell to his descent."

 

            _"NO!" Gabriel screamed. Michael held a knife to Lucifer's throat. "I am sorry, brother." "Do it, Michael. Kill your brother." Lucifer hissed. "You'll never forgive yourself." Michael moved the knife to his back and he cut his wings. "NO! LUCIFER!" Gabriel cried as he watched Lucifer fall to the earth.  He fell to the floor weeping. They could hear him scream. "How dare you? How dare you call him your brother? All he ever did was love you. He looked up to you!" Gabriel stood up and faced Michael. "I had to, Gabriel. Our Father ordered it." "Our Father ordered our family to be torn apart?! He asked that you kill your little brother? What was his crime, Michael?" "He rebelled. He did not belong here." "If Lucifer doesn't belong here, then neither do I. I'm leaving." Gabriel stormed off. He flew to Earth and Michael never even had the chance to say goodbye. Michael fell to his knees and began to weep. Castiel walked over and wrapped his little wings around him. "It's okay, Michael. Everything will be okay."_

            "Gabriel left and Castiel told me everything would be okay. His little wings tried to wrap around me for comfort. His little hands took mine and I did what I still regret. I became my little brother. My anger from my grief overcame me and Castiel took the brunt of it."

 

            _"EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OKAY?!" Michael got up and screamed. In the process, he knocked little Castiel over. "OUR BROTHER IS IN HELL. HE IS WITHOUT GOD. AND HE IS NOT COMING BACK, CASTIEL. GABRIEL LEFT AND NO ONE KNOWS WHERE HE IS OR IF HE IS COMING BACK." Michael stepped closer to Castiel and he took a step back. "You still have me, Michael." Castiel said in his tiny voice. His little black wings hung down sadly. "YOU?" Michael laughed. He seemed even bigger and taller than before. Castiel shook. "You were always in the way, Castiel. You were not God's favorite. Lucifer was. Gabriel only loved you because he felt sorry for you. The only thing you are good for is letting anger out on." Michael took his fist and hit him. Castiel fell to the ground and his wings shielded him. Before he could get up, Michael kicked him. "Without you, Lucifer would still be here! You are the one who told our Father about your idiotic idea! Humans!" Michael spat. "Is our family not good enough for you, Castiel? Do you hate our family so much that you make up new creatures?" Michael shook his head. "If you love them so much, go join them." Michael kicked him again. "Michael, please! You're mad at Dad, not me!" "I have heard your speech, Castiel. Tell it to them." Michael picked up Castiel by his wings and held him over the earth. "Have fun, Castiel." He dropped him. He barely knew how to fly and his little wings broke in the fall. When he came to, he was in a forest all by himself. He didn't fall fast enough to catch on fire like Lucifer did, but his wings were in pieces. They wrapped themselves around him and he cried. "It's going to be okay, Castiel," he whispered to himself._

            "I hate myself. Lucifer is gone, Gabriel left, and I kicked the only person who really cared about me out."

                       

                        Dean winced.

           

            _"Fine, Sam! I have sacrificed everything for you! If you want to leave, then leave!"_

_"I'm sorry, Cas. You can't stay."_

"I didn't care about you, Michael." Castiel suddenly appeared behind the Winchesters. "My Father taught me compassion for all creatures, Michael. But I hate you. You were my older brother. You were supposed to take care of me!" Castiel lunged forward with his angel blade in his hand. "You were supposed to protect me from him! All you cared about is whether or not you were Daddy's favorite angel! Lucifer looked up to you! He loved you! And you sent him away! Gabriel wanted to be just like you and he left because of you! Well, Michael, I hope you're happy. You completed your task of tearing our family apart." "Castiel, I-" "Forget it, Michael. I've found my own family. I found it all on my own. It's little, and broken, but still good." Dean looked at Sam. "Did he just quote-" Michael stepped closer to Castiel. "I am sorry, brother." "No, you're not, and you never will be." Michael flew away in a huff.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Later, during lunch, they decided to have a family discussion. Castiel helped Gadreel make sandwiches and tea. Adam, Sam, and Dean sat at the table. "We should take a vote." Sam said as he took a sip out of his tea. "I know he's bad news, but we need every bit of help we can get. We could keep him locked away like Crowley." Dean looked at him. "Yeah, cause he'd totally agree to that." Dean put his sandwich down. "I doubt he's that desperate. Here, you can stay here but you have to sleep in the dungeon," he paused. "Plus, we don't have a dungeon to hold archangels, Sam." "Who is staying here?" Gadreel asked. He always seemed to be out of the loop. "Michael." Cas said with a disgusted look on his face. "Michael? _The Michael?_ " Gadreel turned green. "What's wrong, Gadreel?" Sam looked worried. "He's the one who locked me away."

            Gadreel walked over to the table with a frantic look on his face. He put both hands on the table. "Sam, Dean, listen to me. Our brother is _**not**_ to be underestimated. He is the reason I was tortured. My punishment was isolation. He asked for me to be tortured. When he found out that Gabriel and Castiel were secretly visiting me, he went insane. Lucifer and Michael's battle was shortly after that. I think Gabriel had enough and he left. I don't blame him. So, if we're voting on whether or not he stays, you have a no from me." Dean smirked. "Sam, both Gadreel and I agree on something. He shouldn't stay. He's untrustworthy and what will happen when he sees Adam?" Adam looked up and stopped eating. "Do I know him?"

            "Adam, you know the story of Lucifer, right?" Castiel sat down in front of him. "Satan? Yeah, who doesn't?" "He was cast out of Heaven by his brother Michael because God told him to. Michael possessed you and when Sam jumped into Lucifer's Cage because he was possessed by Lucifer, Michael jumped in after him. You spent a long time in Hell with Michael, Lucifer, and Sam. Yes, he did eventually save you, but he is using it as an excuse to forgive all the terrible things he did to Gadreel and myself. He let Gadreel be tortured and he abused me all my life and ultimately threw me to Earth. If I had to guess, I would say that he erased your memory in hopes that you would let him in." "Then what are we going to do about him? We can't just have an archangel sitting on our front porch!" Sam ran his hand through his hair. Cas knew that Sam did this when he was worried. "I'll take care of it." Castiel disappeared.

 

            "Is Castiel going to be okay?" Adam was helping Sam with the dishes. After lunch, Dean had gone to his room and Gadreel went to help Castiel. He wanted revenge as much as Cas. "I hope so." Sam looked at his younger brother. He was only twenty-four. He was barely a man. To Sam, he saw Adam like he did when they first met. He was a lively nineteen year old with a mouth on him. He reminded Sam of Dean at that age. He had the same mannerisms and Adam looked more and more like his eldest brother every day. Regardless of having his memory of the Cage erased, the past five years of hell showed on Adam. He looked like he hadn't slept and his eyes no longer lit up. He looked exactly like Dean did when he left Hell. It broke Sam's heart.

 

 

            "Hello, brothers." Michael stood in the road beside the bunker. Both Castiel and Gadreel had their angel blades out. "My, my. There is no need for violence." "You're only against violence when it involves yourself." Gadreel spat. "Are you two really going to fight me?" Michael chuckled. "A petty angel and what, a human?" Michael shook his head. "What happened to you, Gadreel?" "That doesn't concern you, Michael." Gadreel's face turned red. "Gadreel, you're human. I can read your thoughts. So, you were Metatron's second-in-command. Hmm. Oh and Castiel here, from what I've heard, helped Metatron too. Congratulations, you broke Heaven!" Castiel shook his head. " ** _We_** broke Heaven? You broke Heaven by casting out your own brother!" Michael stepped forward with a smirk on his face. "And I see that you ended up just him. Rebellious and hated. You're hunted, Castiel. You need protection."

 

            "I want nothing from you! You're - you're a freak, Michael! Get over yourself! Dad wasn't proud of you! He used you! No one here wants you." Michael frowned. "Well, Castiel, I hope you're happy. I am truly sorry." Michael flew away in the blink of an eye. Even though Gadreel was human, he knew that Castiel's wings were wrapped around himself. He walked over to him and hugged him. "It's going to be okay, Cas. Everything will be okay."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quite honestly, this isn't how I really wanted the story to end, but that's where it swayed anyways.


End file.
